The objective of this study is to determine the toxicities and maximum tolerated dose of Ethiodol/IL-2 when infused into the pleural cavity. In addition, it will evaluate the efficacy of intrapleural IL-2 and Ethiodol on reducing malignant pleural effusions. It will also assess local and systemic immune activation and determine local and systemic production of nitric oxide. These observations will be related to clinical findings.